Caleb (W.I.T.C.H.)
Caleb is a fictional character in comic book W.I.T.C.H. and the animated series of the same name, voiced in the latter by Greg Cipes. Chronology: Comic Book Once a Murmurer (The Murmurers, originally flowers, were members of Phobos' court) conjured up by Phobos to do his bidding, Caleb developed a will of his own and broke free of Phobos’ control. He became the leader of the rebel forces who were opposed to Phobos' rule and has quickly gained popularity in Meridian. He is a kind and benevolent young man. Before Cornelia became the Guardian of Earth, Elyon and her were best friends, Elyon tried to match Cornelia with Peter but it was no use as Cornelia told her about the dreams she had about a handsome boy. Later on as a prize-gift Elyon drew Cornelia's dream boy for her. After W.I.T.C.H. started Cornelia entered Meridian on her own, in hope to recover the friendship between her and Elyon. She then meets with Caleb who looks like the boy of her dreams and the two fall in love. During the last battle between Phobos and Caleb he was changed back into his 'flower' form. Heartbroken Cornelia takes the flower back to her world. She becomes distant depressed and withdrawn. Due to events Cornelia collected enough power to restore Caleb's true form. But in order for Caleb to prove himself loyal and pure to Oracle he has to complete a few missions separating Cornelia and him again. Before the last battle against Nerissa Caleb sees Cornelia's true form. He only saw her 'transformation-form' which has a much older and mature appearance (age 16-18), seeing her younger form her true age being 14 he is rather shocked that the Oracle would let young girls go through this. After Nerissa's defeat, Cornelia and Caleb discuss their future, Caleb admits to Cornelia after seeing her 'true form' he doesn't know if their relationship will work. Angered and shocked Cornelia tells him that he is a monster after the breakup, Caleb decided to return to Meridian. By this act he falls into disgrace with the other Guardians, particularly with Irma, who wished to kick him back to Meridian. During his time as a herald of Kandrakar he taught Will how to teleport. While spending a lot of time with Queen Elyon, the two of them become close friends and Caleb eventually falls in love with her. When W.I.T.C.H. came back to Meridian to take away the crown of Elyon by an order of the fake-Oracle (who was in fact Phobos) Cornelia meets up with Caleb and the two of them decided to become friends. Irma suspected Cornelia would fall for him again and told her she believed Caleb had a 'thing' for Elyon. In the W.I.T.C.H. comic Special Cornelia and Caleb, Oracle shows both Cornelia and Caleb a 'what if' reality if they decided to stay together. One dream showing Cornelia deciding to stay in Meridian with Caleb and remaining her older psychical appearance. Another dream showed what would happen if Caleb decided to live on earth to be with Cornelia. Neither scenario has a happy ending, and therefore it can be concluded that they were not meant to be together. Oracle hoped the pain of the breakup would stop seeing of what could have been. The Italian editorial of the comic published a poll in issue #21, asking the readers if the relationship between Caleb and Cornelia should remain. Knowing that Caleb was very often in peril and depending on the help of the Guardians, a majority of the readers voted for a breakup. Chronology: Animated Series In the animated series, Caleb is a 15 year old human teenager, who started Meridian's resistance movement. He was first introduced during the series' first episode and initially had a low opinion of the Guardians, seeing the liability created by their inexperience as outweighing the benefits of their powers. However, as Season 1 progressed, and the Guardians learned to use their powers, he changed his mind about them and took full advantage of their abilities in the fight against Phobos. Caleb is usually accompanied by Blunk. Personality wise, Caleb is brave and reckless, as well a strong and quick-thinking leader and a good fighter. He tends to be a little arrogant and bad-tempered, with a sarcastic streak. He also fails to understand how girls' minds work (something that gets him in trouble with Cornelia from time to time). Although he puts on a tough and uncaring attitude, Caleb is a loyal friend who sticks to his beliefs no matter what. Even though he is the only one of the main characters who has no special powers or abilities he is more than able to hold his ground against more powerful opponents with his experience, quick thinking and hand to hand combat skills. Even though his most preferred weapon seems to be a sword he is skilled with the use of other ones too. When first introduced, Caleb is an orphan, however part way through Season 1 it is revealed that his father was taken captive rather than killed and that, unaware that he was the rebel leader's father, Phobos had imprisoned him in an underwater mine. With the help of the Guardians, Caleb frees his father, who joins him in command of the rebel army. Caleb's family background is further illuminated to in Season 2 when Nerissa captures Caleb and imprisons him on Mount Thanos. There she reveals that she is his mother, and that she gave birth to him with the intent that he would overthrow Phobos for her. Nerissa then offers him her power, and command of the army that she intended to raise, in return for his loyalty. Caleb refuses her offer, telling her that he did not overthrow one tyrant from Meridian's throne in order to allow another to take his place, greatly angering her in the process. However, it is to be noted that Nerissa has never actually gotten as far as killing him (even when she had the opportunity). When trapped in the Heart, she tells Elyon: "Caleb is my son. I will not allow Phobos to harm him". In fact, it is revealed in her fantasy universe, that she wished for Julian and Caleb to join her and rule by her side. Caleb Category:Fictional commanders Category:Comics characters introduced in 2001